


The Final Solution

by PastaBucket



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Future Greta Saves The Planet, Disturbing Themes, Eco-fascism, Gen, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: The gruesome final solution to save the planet, transcends good and evil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a hatefic. I like Greta. I'm just being realistic here.

Her face was bathed in sweat as she strained under another push. It seemed like an impossible task, but it was what she had to do. It made the difference between life and death.

"You're doing good.", the nurse assured her. "Just one more. You can do it."

They both looked up as her boyfriend barged into the room. "Look, I know you're in the middle of something, but could you hurry? There's vans approaching. They're black."

His urgency spread to their faces. Had somebody tipped them off?

The man went back outside just to find that his fears had been wellfounded. As the large leading van pulled up and came to a halt under the midday sun, he already knew that he wouldn't be around to see his child, but this moment was what his genetics had programmed him for. This was what he would die for. As the back doors swung open, he fired a salvo straight into the ceramic chestplates of the first emerging soldier, screaming from the adrenaline. The soldier tumbled backwards into his comrades. After that a chill ran down the man's spine. No more bullets. No more time.

The first screams of the newborn were drowned in the fire from a carbine on full automatic. Too exhausted to move, the mother could do nothing about what would happen next. Without stopping, the soldiers proceeded into the bedroom, to find an umbilical chord stretching out from her gaping vaginal opening, her sins laid bare.

Backing away with the baby in her arms, the nurse didn't get far. The mother let out a mortilized scream as one of the soldiers snatched the newborn meaning of her life, and with one swift motion snapped its frail neck. She was still screaming as the little girl entered, dressed in a plain uniform with the same dreaded black insignia on her shoulder. She had seen this face of death before, all over the world, and couldn't believe the 16-year-old was here, in her own home, attending to the ground work personally.

Without a word, the girl unhostered her handgun and shot the mother dead with a merciful bullet through the forehead.

In the silence that followed, the girl turned to the nurse covering in the corner for her life.

"Infidel.", she muttered, her voice dripping with contempt. "Under the revised Geneva Convention of 2026, I'm placing you under arrest."

"Please...", the nurse quivered. "Just kill me. Kill me now."

"...and spoil the quality of your meat? Don't think so." She gestured for her squad to handle her as a strecher was rolled in to carry the mother. "There's only so much room in the freezer."

A loud sound of combined electric motors grinding against a rail, echoed throughout the entrance tunnel as the heavy blastdoor was slowly driven open, revealing a group of a dozen backlit silhouettes. Once open, the armoured soldiers proceeded through, escorting their new prisoner. The flatchested little girl wandered in behind them, at her own pace. As the gate was closed behind her, her eyes peered across the familiar walls.

This center of operations, had been their home for years now, deeply embedded into the mountain. The very existence of Shannon-Epstein, was a closely guarded secret. ...not that she felt threatened. The world had learnt to kneel before her - to kneel or die - and all across it, her death squads were doing her bidding, harvesting the world of a resource the world had such an excess of. Just a mile away, at the slaughterhouse, the freezer van was now in the process of unloading the latest catch: One prime quality baby, one adult woman, and two adult males, one of which had been a member of her inner circle. It was all on tape, to show that she didn't shy away from her own final solution that she had enforced all over the world. In 2019, the quota would have been 208 400 a day, just to break even. By now, ten years later, it was so much higher. The nurse had called her a monster. She'd heard worse. A lesser person would have cracked - a lesser person would have felt at least shame over the millions of human beings she was exterminating every single day - but she was no ordinary girl. She knew what had to be done, in order to save the planet from her own race.


	2. Chapter 2

Greta watched as the Priest of Blood finished his preach of doom. Covered in a blood red robe, and from underneath a horrid mask depicting the visage of Melpomene, he recounted the situation in crude facts and statistics: The new species exterminated this week, the CO2 levels approaching a thousand PPM and when they would expect to start gasping for air, the increase of temperature, the fires, the floods, the storms...  
It was a global broadcast, on her orders, going out on prime time every Friday evening, whether the public wanted it or not. It struck fear into the population, and it was meant to. Fear was the only language that her species knew.  
In the old days, they would have called the preacher a "scientist", and they would have pictured him in a white labcoat. Greta had changed all of that.

Once he was done, Greta took her place in front of the cameras. Speaking in action, she grabbed the beheaded fresh heads by their scalps and placed them on the podium on either side of her.

"I rarely address you anymore.", she said. "My followers do it for me. Some of you wonder where I've gone. Some of you think I'm hiding. Some of you think I've lost faith in my own words."  
She looked at the heads. "I helped to hunt these breeders down in person. I put down the mother myself as she was giving birth. I am of better use to my haven doing administration duties, and out on the field I'm just putting myself at risk, but I had to prove a point."  
Her lips curled back from growing anger. "You... ...disgust me. You are like cockroaches, breeding until there's nothing left. I do this culling so that the entire planet can survive you. It's easy to blame other people. For the longest time even the leaders of the world blamed my every word on me, as if I was a witch making the seas boil with my very mind. ...until the day came when they finally capitulated. Even now we are hunting down the last remaining Amnesty terror groups, who still doubts that this is the only way that we have left.  
You call me inhuman. ...and I actually wish that I was. It would make exterminating us that much easier."


End file.
